Calypso
Calypso is a nymph in Greek mythology, who lives alone on a island. she appears in the episode The Odie-sey. Physical Appearance She is shown to be a young attractive woman (even though she's immortal) wearing noting but a green dress and seashell necklace. She also has light brown hair, green eyes, honey colored skin, and always seen barefooted. In the Series Calypso is an immortal nymph who lives on a tropical island. She appears in the episode Odie-ssey. Calypso was a beautiful red-haired nymph who fell in love with Odysseus when he was shipwrecked on her island when returning from the Trojan War. She wanted him to live with her forever, but she eventually let him go. When Odie was shipwrecked on her island, she fell in love with him knowing that he was a descendent of Odysseus. When Jay and Neil found him, she would not let odie leave. She destroyed their boat and whenever Neil beats Odie in a game of chess, Calypso knocks the board to the ground pretending that it was an accident. Neil says that it was the third time she did that. When Jay, Odie and Neil found out that the others were in danger, Calypso let them go and gave them a boat and the bag of winds. The boat belonged to one of her old boyfriends. Every hundred years a boy is washed up on her island. When they saved their friends, Odie came back and she gave him a kiss. History After Odie is seperated from Jay and Neil, he found himself washed up on a island where he briefly inecounters Calypso, who mistake him for the man she love, Odysseus. When Jay and Neil also washed up on the island, they encounter her too. For half of the episode Calypso kept ruining the guy chances to leave as she didn't have Odie to leave since he kinda looks like Odysseus. However he did promise to come back to visit after he saves the others from Cronus. Near the end Odie kept his promise but he couldn't stay, since he is part of the prophecy to defeat Cronus. Calypso said she can wait since she's immortal but before he left, she gave him a big kiss on the lips. She was later mention in Forget me not, when Odie and the other when to they go to Elysian Fields to meet the gang (except for Atlanta's and Harry) Ancestors. There Odie told Odysseus that Calypso is doing okay and still looking fine. Calypso kept Odysseus on her island, Ogygia, for seven years. When his descendant, Odie, washed up on shore, she wasn't going to let him, Jay and Neil leave her tropical island paradise. But when Odie showed some of Odysseus' intuition, she let him go with a ship leftover from one of her last boyfriends. After Odie saved the rest of his friends, he returned and they kissed. As she is immortal, she can wait for him to come back for as long as needed. At the same time, she regularly adopts any men who wash up on her island as her new boyfriends and has a display of keepsakes from them, mostly helmets. Category:Female Category:Mythical Category:Nymph Category:Characters Category:Class of the Titans Category:Immortals